


Consulting Detectives

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. The Agency Opens!

Tony Stark was walking through the Avengers Compound while waiting for the others to wake up and he decided to check on everyone. The Compound was a state-of-the-art facility that had training rooms, a kitchen, two labs, and plenty of rooms. Each Avenger had their names on the door to tell who's room belonged to who. He knew that Steve, Sam, and Bucky were on their early morning run so they wouldn't be back until at least breakfast. He saw the door leading to Thor’s room and pressed his ear to the door to hear the God of Thunder snoring loudly. Natasha was still asleep in her room. He finally found the door that read “A. Stark” and underneath it was another plaque that read “L. Laufeyson”. This was the shared room of his adopted daughter Azura Stark and her lover Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief.  
He silently opened the door and took a peek inside the room. The walls were gray but there were a few framed posters of It, Dark Shadows, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Spyro: The Reignited Trilogy, God of War, and Kingdom Hearts. He looked to see that they were fast asleep and smiled since she was sleeping with her head on his chest. Tony closed the door. He shook his head in disbelief that his daughter was a young adult and in a loving relationship. He had a flashback to when they were still living in Malibu.  
“Hey! Get back here you little scamp!” he called playfully trying to catch her when she took a wrench when he was repairing one of his many cars.  
“Catch me if you can Daddy!” Azura called playfully as she hid but Tony found her.  
“Gotcha!” he said and he picked her up “Can I have that back please?”  
“Here you go Dad.” she said and handed him the wrench back  
“Thank you, honey.” he said and he placed a kiss on her cheek before they went back to repairing the car. He walked down the hallway with a smile on his face.  
Where did the time go? He thought and saw that the early birds were back.  
“Morning Tony.” Steve said  
“Morning.” Tony replied and sat at the bar just as Sam handed him a cup of coffee.  
“What’s wrong man?” Sam asked seeing the look on Tony’s face  
“It’s just I can’t believe that my little girl isn’t so little anymore.” he said and he felt someone behind him and he looked to see that it was Azura giving him a hug. Azura Stark was a young woman of average build, topaz gold eyes, and shoulder-length chestnut brown hair but with a green stripe down one side of her head.  
“Morning, honey.” Tony said  
“Morning, Pops.” she said and turned to see Loki walking into the kitchen.  
“How’d you guys sleep last night?” Steve asked  
“Like the dead.” Azura said and checked her phone to see that her AI system Gabriel was inactive. She put her phone back in her pocket and ran a hand through her hair. “Gabriel’s been offline lately.”  
“Was he updating?” Tony asked  
“Either that or I forgot to ask him to activate.” she said and that’s when she heard a beep go off in her pocket.  
“Good morning Ms. Stark.” the AI said  
“Morning.” she said “What’s going on?”  
“There’s an old firehouse that’s been empty for years.” Gabriel said and that’s when Tony got an idea.  
“We should buy that sucker and start our own business.” Tony said. After breakfast, Tony was making the arrangements to purchase the place. “We got it!” he said. Azura was waiting in the garage next to her 2016 Land Rover LR4 for her dad to show up. Loki was leaning against the passenger door when he spotted Tony coming their way.  
“I’ll lead the way.” Tony said and got into his Audi R8. Azura and Loki followed him to the location of the firehouse. Loki rolled down his window and felt the wind against his face. She giggled which made him playfully glare at her.  
“What’s so funny, love?” he asked  
“You looked like that young prince I fell in love with just now.” she said and he held her hand. He was so grateful that she was in his life and he knew she felt the same way. The streets of New York seemed to stretch on but Azura heard a beeping coming from her dash.  
“Gabe?” she called “Something wrong?”  
“It’s just we’re getting a transmission.” Gabriel said  
“Patch me in to Dad.” she said and the AI connected to FRIDAY  
“Everything ok kiddo?” Tony asked when he saw Azura’s face pop up in his dash.  
“Gabriel said that he’s getting a transmission.” she said  
“Where’s it coming from?” Tony asked  
“It seems to be coming from 177A Bleecker Street.” FRIDAY said  
“What does he want now?” Tony asked and they pulled up in front of the place. They didn’t have to knock since the door opened on its own. The Sanctum Sanctorum looked like something out of a haunted house with its spooky design and the many books laying around.  
“We got your message.” Tony said  
“Good, I want in this little adventure of yours as well.” Stephen said and they nearly jumped when they heard a knock on the door. It was only Peter Parker and he was there to tell them that he wanted in as well. Stephen got in Tony’s car while Peter climbed in the back seat behind Azura and they took off again. They were out of New York and was heading into New Jersey.  
“Hey, did they say where this sucker was?” Azura asked  
“Nope, but they said it had some history.” Tony said and Peter saw something race through the trees. He looked back to see if he could catch it again but it was too far gone.  
“Everything alright, Peter?” Loki asked  
“I thought I saw something huge running through the woods.” he said  
“What’s going on?” Tony asked  
“Peter said he saw something.” Azura said and they continued their way into town. Azura quickly disguised her stripe and her eyes so she would look normal. They found the firehouse and saw a person standing outside waiting for them.  
Here we go she thought and everyone got out of their vehicles. The person was wearing a gray suit and Azura noticed that he was wearing a ring that had a wolf’s head engraved on it.  
“Welcome, I’m Christian Gray.” he said and Azura had to keep from laughing at the name. Peter gave her a confused look but he knew that she would tell him later. Mr. Gray showed them the firehouse and Tony was already getting ideas for blueprints in his head. A howl ripped through the silence causing Peter to jump. Azura patted his shoulder and they finished the tour with the front desk. Mr. Gray led them towards the hotel and they all got rooms. Peter looked at a picture of a wolf above the fireplace and it looked like it was breaking free.  
“What is that?” Peter asked and Tony looked to see the picture as well  
“That’s a huge wolf.” he said  
“Ah! That is wolf Fenrir.” Mr. Gray “The harbinger of Ragnarok.”  
“Ragnarok?” Tony asked  
“The Vikings believed in a time where the gods of Asgard will fight a war that will end with the world’s destruction.” Mr. Gray said “We are proud to be descended from them.”  
“Viking were warriors right?” Peter asked  
“Yes, they were the fiercest warriors the world has ever seen.” Mr. Gray said “Some of them even prayed to Thor for strength.” both Loki and Azura rolled their eyes but it was Tony that caught them. “I will leave you now since I have some business to attend to.” and he left.  
“Don’t think that I didn’t catch the eye rolling you two.” Tony said and Azura playfully stuck out her tongue at her dad.  
“Behave missy.” he said but he knew it was going to do him any good.  
“What was so funny about his name?” Peter asked  
“It’s the same name as the guy from the ‘50 Shades of Gray’ series.” Azura said and Peter made a disgusted face. They headed back to the firehouse to clean it up as best as they could. Peter saw another shape run through the woods.  
“What’s wrong Peter?” Tony asked  
“I saw another shape.” he said and Tony was about to ask what it was when a group of four creatures came barreling towards them. Stephen knocked one on its side, Peter jumped to the rafters for safety, Azura transformed into her dragon form and intercepted another one, Tony sent another one flying, and the fourth one just went through Loki’s illusions. Azura had the creature pinned down but it wasn’t for long when one of the ones that were knocked out regained consciousness, and tackled the God of Mischief while sinking its teeth in his shoulder.  
He cried out in pain as they hit the floor and Azura went to take care of the beast. She rolled it off of him and shook it like a rag doll until it became limp in her jaws. She transformed back into human form and raced towards her car to find the first-aid kit that Steve and Bucky gave her.  
She came back and through some quick thinking, she cleaned the bite wound and bandaged it. She gave him some painkillers and he passed out a minute later. They headed towards the library to get some answers while Loki slept in a chair.  
“I think I found it.” Stephen said  
“What were those things?” Tony asked  
“Werewolves.” Stephen said  
“Seriously?” Tony asked not really believing him  
“Dad, come on.” Azura said and he nodded knowing that in his team was a literal God, a sorcerer, and a shapeshifter.  
“Wait, don’t werewolves usually transform during full moons?” Peter asked  
“Maybe, but it looks that isn’t the case.” Stephen said and pointed to a stone that had runes on the surface.  
“They have Fenrir’s name on them.” Azura said  
“How’d you know that?” Stephen asked  
“I’ve been studying runes as a hobby.” she said and even showed them her tattoo.  
“You got a tattoo of Loki’s name in runes?” Peter asked  
“Yeah, Dad said it was ok.” she said and covered the tattoo up again. She went to check on him and placed a cool towel on his forehead.  
“Well, on the moon thing it might apply to younger wolves.” Stephen said “We only have two days to figure out a way to cure him.” she looked at Stephen horrified knowing what the alternative was.  
“We won’t let that happen.” Tony said knowing that it would devastate her if it came to that.  
Peter was looking through another book hoping that a cure was in its pages. Tony saw that night was falling and he brought a chair for her to sit in but she managed to fall asleep and he smiled when Loki shifted in his sleep letting his head rest in her lap. He was careful not to injure his shoulder more. She cracked an eye to see him resting so peacefully before she fell asleep again. They held hands in their sleep and stayed that way until Peter told them it was morning. They refused to move and she even rewrapped his bandage. The wound had healed itself and there wasn’t even a scar. She looked to see that Tony had brought them breakfast.  
She knew that he could feed himself but something was telling her that he wanted her to feed him. She didn’t know where to start so she started on feeding him a piece of bacon. The others decided to let them have their moment. She spread some strawberry jelly on a biscuit and he ate it but noticed that there was some jelly on her fingertip. She cleaned it up and he pouted.  
“I knew what you were up to.” she said and finished the other half of the biscuit. She gave him another piece of bacon and a few eggs. She was going to give him another bite when he shook his head telling her that she should eat as well. They did share some juice and just like that, breakfast was done. They went to stand up but Loki staggered a bit and she caught him. She looked up to see that the moon was starting to get full. They knew that time wasn’t on their side and they managed to get back to their hotel and they all met in Tony’s room.  
“What do we do Mr. Stark?” Peter asked  
“Well, if they are using the runes to transform then we have to make useless.” Tony said  
“Plus, we have to find a cure.” Stephen said and they all nodded.  
“Wait, how do we cure a werewolf?” Peter asked  
“Normally, you have to kill the one that bit you.” Azura said “But since this is a different case, I’d hate to think of the alternative.” she ran her fingers through her hair and flopped onto the bed.  
“We’ll let you know if we come up with anything.” Stephen said and they headed to their rooms for a bit. Loki decided to take a nap and she stood watch. She knew that he looked peaceful but it wasn’t going to last long.  
The woods ran on for miles as he chased her through the trees. She hid behind a tree but he found her and the chase began anew. He finally caught her and was about to bite when Loki finally woke up but accidentally scratched Azura in the process. He saw that his nails were claws but she wasn’t afraid of him. She knew that it wasn’t his fault and her arm was already starting to heal. He went to sleep on the couch mentally kicking himself for what he did but she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s not your fault.” she said  
“I’m not sure how much longer I can fight this.” he said and she held him close with his head right at her chest.  
Why? Why is she doing this? Loki thought What did I do to deserve this amazing woman?  
“It’s cause I’ll always be there for you and we will fix this.” she said and she heard a knock on the door. It was the others and she let them in.  
“We might have found something.” Tony said  
“We need to find the Alpha and kill him.” Stephen said  
“I think I know who it is.” Peter said  
“Gray.” Azura said and everyone kept their guard up just in case of another sneak attack. When there wasn’t one, they tried to come up with a plan to lure Gray out into the open. Azura transformed into a cat and headed outside to spy on the town. She wandered around and finally found something.  
“I don’t believe this.” Gray said  
“What?” his right-hand man asked  
“I didn’t see it before but we have marked the God of Mischief.” Gray said  
“There’s no way that guy is him.” the lackey said  
“He might look different but it is him.” Gray said “Is everything ready?”  
“Yes, everyone will be meeting in the woods.” the lackey said and Azura took that as her cue to leave before she was spotted. She made it back to the hotel and transformed back into human form before entering the building.  
“I think we have something.” she said “They’re going to be meeting in the woods.”  
“Nice work, Kid.” Tony said and she smiled before they headed outside. They camped out at the firehouse to wait for someone to go into the woods. Azura kept an eye on the sky and she decided to stop hiding so she let her disguise fall away but also into her Asgardian armor. She kept an ear out and heard the howling.  
It’s started already? She thought and that’s when she looked up to see that the moon was full.  
“We’re out of time.” Peter said while her heart dropped into her stomach when she heard Loki drop to his knees.  
“Dad, take Stephen and Peter so they can find Gray.” she said and they took off  
“Run.” Loki said softly and so she did but not out of fear but in determination as she took from running on two legs to run on four as she transformed into her dragon form. A fresh howl ripped through the air to let them know that he had transformed. His wolf form was long and lanky with black fur. He took off after her, following her scent, and he was starting to catch up. She kept running and found the others. Gray had the others gathered but they were unable to do anything since their runes were useless thanks to Stephen disabling them. Gray knew that he was cornered but he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. He transformed into his wolf form and leapt for Tony but Azura intercepted and the two rolled scratching and biting. Tony saw that another werewolf had arrived to only realize that it was Loki.  
The two beasts continued to roll around and Azura managed to pin Gray down finally. She sharpened the tip of her tail into a blade that was coated in silver. She stabbed him in heart with it killing him instantly. She wiped her tail blade clean and casually stepped off and transformed back into human form.  
“Did it work?” Peter asked and they heard movement behind them to see Loki walking towards them. He was human again but he was also naked.  
“I would say so, put some clothes on would you?” Tony said and Loki quickly covered himself with some clothes.  
“So, now what?” Stephen asked  
“We find a new place to call home.” Tony said and they headed to their vehicles so they could head out of town. Peter fell asleep in the backseat and that gave Azura an idea. She brought out her phone and centered it to where she was in the photo and Loki also got in the picture. She took it and they continued on their way.  
“Thank you for saving my life.” Loki said  
“You’re welcome.” she said and he decided to get some sleep himself. She followed her dad out of that town and out onto the open highway. They stopped in Boston for something to eat and tried to figure out where to go next. They decided on a little four bedroom, three bathroom house in Boston. They made a sign for their business and Peter stuck in the front yard so everyone can see it. He went back inside to see that the others were claiming rooms, Tony took the master bedroom while Stephen took a guest room, Loki and Azura took the second bedroom, and Peter had claimed the second guestroom. There was a basement that was turned into a training area. The living room was also the consultation room where they could get clients.  
“This is going to be fun.” Tony said while during dinner their first night there  
“I wonder how we would handle each case?” Peter asked  
“Well, if it’s tech then Dad and I can handle it, anything occult can go to Stephen, anything cosmic can go to Loki, and if it’s normal then that’s your department Squirt.” Azura said with a smile. Peter knew that she was only messing with him when she called him “Squirt” and everyone nodded at the idea. They decided to call it a night and they went to bed so they can have an early start in the morning. They knew that if they needed anything, then it was simple drive to the Compound which is why they picked Boston. The household slept peacefully for the entire night.


	2. Trouble in Salem

Morning was on the rise when the phone was starting to ring but Tony was the only one up at the time and he answered the phone.  
“Hello?” he said  
“Hello, is this Consulting Detectives?” the voice said  
“Yes.” Tony replied “How can we help you?”  
“There’s a museum in Salem that needs looking at since there’s been some disappearances.” the voice said   
“Alright, we’ll check it out.” Tony said and they hung up. He looked to see Azura walking down the steps in her bathrobe.  
“What’s going on Dad?” she asked  
“We got another case.” he said  
“So soon?” she asked knowing that they were still recovering from the last case.  
“Yeah, I know but a case is a case.” he said   
“Shit.” she said under her breath and poured a cup of coffee “What’s the case?”  
“There’s been some disappearances in Salem.” Tony said and she looked up from her cup while raising an eyebrow.  
“Dad, Salem’s been infamous for years.” She said   
“What’s infamous?” Peter asked coming down the stairs with Stephen and Loki behind him  
“Salem’s been infamous for years due to being home to the Salem Witch Trials.” she said   
“Witch trials?” Loki asked  
“From 1692 to 1693 there were 200 women accused of being witches and 20 of them were executed since the Puritans thought it was demonic possession but it was actually molded wheat.” Azura said “The Puritans were small-minded God fearing community.”   
“Where the women really witches?” Loki asked  
“No, cause they were innocent but the town was in a grip of hysteria due to a judge being a paranoid moron.” she said “Hell, someone like me would be considered a witch’s familiar and burned at the stake along with my master.”   
“They did what?” he asked  
“One method of execution was burning at the stake.” she said “Black cats were also under fire cause the people thought that they were witch’s familiar.” her eyes were starting to glow an amber color showing that she was starting to get a little agitated. She calmed down and finished her cup of coffee. She headed up the stairs and get dressed and then grabbed her keys. She went to the bathroom and changed her hair to a pixie cut but she kept the green stripe.   
I love having my ability she thought and she headed out of the bathroom while straightening her “Alien vs Predator” shirt. Peter saw her coming down the stairs.  
“Whoa, look out!” he said playfully “We got a badass over here!” while she playfully flipped him off  
“Peter, language.” Tony said “Azura, behave.” and she just shook her head playfully at her dad. They decided it was quicker to take Azura’s car and they headed towards Salem.   
“Is this it?” Peter asked and they all looked around to make sure that they were in the right town.   
“Yep, this is Salem.” she said and she parked at the visitor’s center. She got out to find some information and wasn’t gone long since she found a pamphlet on a witch’s museum that was nearby and she headed outside before passing a vending machine to get something to drink for everyone.   
“What did you find?” Stephen asked and she handed him the pamphlet while she was starting her car. She put the address in her GPS and headed that way. They found what looked like a rundown house on the outside, but it was going to be different on the inside.   
“Salem Witch’s Museum?” Tony asked still not believing this but he went inside anyway. Inside, were everything that a witch should own with a broom in the corner, a cauldron in the other corner, and the souvenir shop to the left. Peter noticed that there was a book in glass.  
“Book of Spells?” Peter asked and slowly stepped away from the book but jumped when a black cat ran past him.   
“You ok?” Tony asked  
“It was a cat.” Peter said and the black cat appeared again for only a second before disappearing again. They continued to look around when Stephen noticed something.  
“Well, the disappearances have thing in common.” he said  
“What’s that?” Tony asked   
“They have a horrible ending.” Stephen replied and Tony was about to ask what when the team was hit by a blast of power.   
“Son of a bitch!” Tony yelled as he stood up and saw two women standing. One was a blonde woman with blue eyes while the other one had brown hair and green eyes. Azura furled her wings when she wrapped them around Loki to cushion their fall.   
“Are you alright?” he asked  
“Yeah.” she said and she helped him up  
“Well, that’s interesting.” one of the witches, Maria, said and her sister, Talia, agreed. Azura retracted her wings and she lengthened her nails into claws.   
“Just what are you?” Talia asked  
“Someone you shouldn’t mess with.” Azura said and caught the two of them off guard with a tail swipe. Talia quickly stood up but she quickly blocked Azura’s kick.   
“I hope you enjoyed your time as an adult.” she said and lightly tapped Azura’s forehead. She looked up to see that Talia was taller and found a mirror to see that she was turned into a toddler.   
“Oh, my God!” she said loud enough that the others heard it and went to investigate. Talia and Maria ran off and the guys found a toddler standing in front of them.   
“Kid?” Tony asked   
“Those witchy bitches turned me into a toddler.” she said and Tony started laughing  
“I know I should say something but that was too cute.” he said laughing   
“Thanks, Dad.” she said and they decided to get out of there but she had trouble keeping up.   
“I’ve got you, love.” Loki said and he picked her up. She placed her head on his shoulder and started crying. “Why are you crying, my darling?” he asked  
“It’s cause I was caught off guard and now I’m stuck like this.” she said   
“We’ll fix this, I promise you.” he said and held her closer but he smiled when he saw that she fell asleep while holding a lock of his hair in her hand. The poor thing must’ve cried herself to sleep he thought and he got into the passenger seat while Tony drove the car. She wouldn’t mind her dad driving her car and they decided to find somewhere to sleep. They found a cabin to rent with enough room for everyone. Tony found a pillow from one of the bedrooms and placed it onto the couch while Stephen was telling the Cloak of Levitation to make a bed for her. Loki summoned an old cape of his and covered her with it. He sat down next to her and closed his eyes to come up with a lullaby.  
“There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.” he sang knowing that hearing their song would work. He placed a kiss on her forehead and stayed by her side while she slept. Tony cooked dinner and he was trying not to wake her up so they let her sleep. The others went to bed and Loki slept next to her by pushing the other couch against the one she was sleeping on. He was deep asleep when the spell was starting to wear off and she was returned to normal. She held his hand in her sleep and they stayed like that until morning when Tony came to cook breakfast. He saw that Azura was back to her original size.   
He started to cook breakfast and that’s what woke her up.  
“Dad, what happened?” she asked  
“The witches turned you into a toddler but it seemed like to wear off.” he said and that’s when Loki woke up to see that she was back to normal. He was so overwhelmed by happiness that when he kissed her, they fell over with him on top of her.  
“Hey! Get a room you two!” Tony said and they pushed the couch back before they ate breakfast. They headed back to the car and went back to the museum for some unfinished business. Maria and Talia weren’t expecting for them to be surprise attacked when Tony threw a shock grenade. Azura tackled Talia again but it was a ruse so Stephen can trap the both of them in the Mirror Dimension.   
“Case closed.” Tony said while dusting off his hands  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Azura said jokingly which caused Peter to laugh and Stephen to shake his head in annoyance. Azura was glad to be back in the driver’s seat and they headed back to their headquarters to relax. She pulled into the driveway and turned off the car so they can get out. She headed to their room and decided to change into a set of pajamas but when she was putting on her shirt, which was a silhouette of Axel from Kingdom Hearts, when she noticed something was wrong.   
Did I get bigger? She thought I swear that I’ve gotten bigger she brushed it off and finished getting ready for bed. She climbed into bed and she opened her book that was on the nightstand. It was Dreamcatcher by Stephen King and she felt the bed move to signal that Loki had climbed in bed next to her. On his nightstand was Pet Sematary also by Stephen King and they would switch books or go find another one from her bookshelf. Most of her books were Stephen King books and she had It, Pet Sematary, Dreamcatcher, The Dark Tower series, Dead Zone, and Under the Dome, she also had the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogies. Loki finished his book and walked over to the bookshelf for a new one.   
She had to look away since he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants but she knew that he was smiling. She frowned knowing that there were scars on his back and he noticed it when he turned around after picking Dead Until Dark, which was the first book in the Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries series.  
“What’s wrong, dove?” he asked noticing her frown  
“It’s just, I look at your back and I can see the scars.” she said and she shifted her gaze to look at the floor. He knelt next to her and wrapped his hand around hers while he cupped her face with his free hand.  
“Don’t cry my love.” he said “I promise it’ll be alright.” he placed her book on her nightstand and in one swift movement, he brought her close to him and tucked them both in.


	3. Saving Memory Loss For Later

The next morning came and Tony was rethinking the name of their company and he decided to go with “Peculiar Investigative Services” and he was putting the new sign up outside when Peter was walking down the stairs. He showed Peter the new sign and he like it.  
“Why the name change Mr. Stark?” Peter asked  
“It didn’t seem right to me.” he said and they heard the phone ring just realizing that the number was still the same. Hearing the phone ring, was what woke Azura up. She stretched like a cat while letting her partner sleep.  
“Well, we got our first house call.” Tony said  
“House call?” she asked  
“Yeah, someone’s coming here for a consultation.” Tony said and Azura quickly got dressed but she managed to slip and land on her back.  
“Dammit.” she said which scared Loki awake  
“What happened?” He asked with one of his daggers in his hand  
“I slipped on landed on my back.” she said getting up and finished getting dressed  
“I thought something was wrong.” he said while getting out of bed. Stephen was the last one to get dressed and head into the living room to greet their guest. They heard a knock on the door and Peter went to go get it. Their client was a gentleman that looked to be in his late 30s to early 40s with brown hair slowly graying.  
“Hello, I’m Tobias Harrison.” he said  
“Nice to meet you.” Tony said “I’m Tony Stark and with me is my daughter Azura, her partner Loki, Peter Parker, and Stephen Strange.” Tobias looked at Loki and quickly shook his head  
“I’m sorry did you say ‘Loki’ as in the Norse God of Mischief?” he asked  
“I did, what of it?” Tony asked  
“I just didn’t expect him to be here.” Tobias said “Anyway, I’m here to tell you that things have been happening in Maine.”  
“Maine?” Stephen asked  
“Yes, people have been coming down with a sense of memory loss.” Tobias said  
“Short-term or long-term?” Stephen asked knowing it was going to turn medical  
“It differs from person to person.” Tobias replied “You will take care of it right?”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll handle it.” Tony said and Tobias left. They packed some clothes and headed to Azura’s car which she named Obsidian. Tony locked the door and got in the backseat with Stephen and Peter knowing that Loki always rode shotgun. She headed towards Maine with the address on her GPS.  
“Seriously?” She asked “Maine?”  
“What’s wrong with Maine?” Peter asked  
“That’s where most of Stephen King’s books mostly take place.” she said and she looked to see that the Quinjet was on its way back to the Compound. She continued onwards and finally headed into Maine. Maine was as beautiful as it was depicted in most of King’s writings but it was a bright sunny day and not cloudy and gloomy.  
“Smell that open ocean air.” Tony said “Reminds me of Malibu.”  
“I miss swimming in the ocean.” she said and she pulled over to watch the people on the beach either swim or surf.  
“Did you swim all the time in Malibu?” Stephen asked  
“Yeah, it was so beautiful to be surrounded by ocean and swim with the fish.” she said in way that she wanted to do that again. She sighed before she put the car in drive and headed to find a hotel to check in. Finding one close was easy and they all checked in to their rooms. Loki and Azura’s room had a perfect view of the ocean.  
“I can feel your adventurous spirit, love.” he said  
“I felt so free swimming as any creature of the deep or flying as anything with wings.” she said “But for some reason I feel like there’s so much more.” and her eyes glowed an amber color for a second before going back to their topaz gold. She walked to the bed and fell onto it so it looked like she was looking at the ceiling. He laid down on the bed next to her.  
“We’ll figure it out.” he said and he kissed her while she placed a hand on his waist. He broke the kiss and cupped the back of her head with his hand. She nodded and they continued. They laid next to each other under the sheets. She rested her head on his chest while trying to cover herself just in case someone walked in. He placed his hand on her waist.  
“What’s on your mind, love?” he asked  
“I feel like something’s going to happen but I don’t know what just yet.” she said  
“I think it’s because you are an Animorph that you feel like an animal.” he said  
“How so?” she asked clearly not insulted  
“Well, you feel things differently and I believe there’s more to your Asgardian side.” he said and she got up to take a shower with him right behind her. They figured that sharing a shower would be quicker. They dried off and got dressed just in time for Tony to knock on the door to tell them that they were ready to look for the object. They split up, which normally would be a bad idea, but right now they couldn’t take any chances. Transforming into the form of a Maine Coon cat, Azura prowled through the streets looking for any information. Tony was sitting at a cafe to check the Internet for any nearby places that had acquired any new items. Peter checked the library when he saw the Maine Coon. There was no mistaking the cat since there was a green stripe on the side of its face and its eyes were glowing.  
“Did you find anything Sis?” he asked knowing that she would hear him  
“Nothing yet.” she replied and she continued her search. Peter’s spider-sense was going off and he had to get out. She was trying to find out more information when she was picked up by the middle and placed in a cage. “HELP!” she called hoping someone would hear her. Peter was nearby and saw that it was Animal Control.  
“FRIDAY?” Peter asked  
“Yes, Peter?” FRIDAY answered a little worried  
“Contact Mr. Stark, we have a problem.” he said and he went to find the others  
“We have a problem.” FRIDAY said nearly making the engineer jump out of his skin  
“What’s going on?” He asked  
“It’s Ms. Stark.” the AI said and he sprung into action but he wasn’t the only one. He saw that Peter had found Stephen and Loki.  
“What’s going on?” Stephen asked  
“It seems Ms. Stark was picked up by Animal Control.” FRIDAY said  
“Oh, God someone thought she was a stray.” Tony said and they headed to the Animal Center.  
“They don’t know what she really is so we have to act like we’re picking up the family cat.” Stephen said and they nodded knowing that she was going to be mad at them for calling her that.  
“Hello, may I help you?” the receptionist asked  
“Yes, there was a stray that was brought in earlier.” Tony said “A Maine Coon.”  
“Yes, one just arrived.” she said and she led them towards the kennels where they kept the stray cats. Azura heard the door open and started making a racket.  
“There she is.” Peter said and she started meowing like crazy. Once the door was open, she leapt right into Loki’s arms and started purring.  
“You’re alright, I have you.” he said laughing as she rubbed her head against his cheek  
“I’m glad you’re ok.” Tony said and she meowed at him.  
“I’m glad that you were able to get her back and I’d recommend getting her a collar so this won’t happen again.” the receptionist said  
“Will do.” Tony said and they waited until they got outside so they have a conversation. “You scared us half to death.”  
“I didn’t mean to.” she said  
“Alright, let’s get that collar.” Tony said and they found a pet store so they can get a collar. Peter had gone in with Tony so Stephen and Loki had to wait outside.  
“I’m glad you’re alright.” Stephen said while scratching her behind the ears  
“I don’t mind the cat hair on my suit, I’m just happy that you’re alright.” Loki said as she laid curled up in his arms. They heard the doors open and saw that they got the collar. She shook herself once the collar was around her neck.  
“You can take it off once we get out of sight.” Tony said and they headed to a safe place so she can transform back into human form. She did put the collar in her pocket and let out a breath of relief.  
“Ok, that’s something I wasn’t expecting.” she said “I do feel sorry for the ones that are left in there.”  
“I know but we have a case to solve.” Tony said and they got back on track. They finally found what they were looking for at a marine museum but had to wait until closing to grab it. Stephen wrapped it in a bag which looked like a regular pearl but they all knew better. Heading home, Stephen placed the pearl in their vault to be used at a later time. Peter was putting the case in the books when he heard something heavy hit the floor.  
“Dad!” Azura said shaking Tony “Dad, wake up!” but he wasn’t waking up  
“What happened?” Stephen asked  
“He just collapsed.” She said and she checked his pulse which was normal and they put him in his bed. She was panicking and she could’ve sworn that she saw something small flying around. But her main concern was getting her dad to wake up.  
“We might have a way to help him.” Stephen said and she was ready to hear what he had to hear what he had to say.


	4. The Dream Demon

Azura sat beside Tony’s bed while Stephen was pacing around the room.  
“We know that he’s in a comatose state but we don’t know for what reason.” Stephen said   
“Did anybody see what happened?”   
“We were fine walking through the door and I went to put the case in the books when I heard him collapse.” Peter said and he has never seen his big sister act like this before.  
“I was dropped off at SHEILD’s doorstep when I was an infant and was raised there until I turned 5 and that’s when he adopted me.” she said “He’s been the only I’ve known until I met this mischief maker here.” and that’s when Loki stood behind her when she said “mischief maker”.   
Peter was amazed that someone like her had a soft side.   
“Does anyone else feel a little sleepy?” Peter asked and collapsed  
“What the hell?” Stephen asked before he collapsed   
“I’m ok.” Azura said but it wasn’t long until she collapsed and Loki collapsed but he could’ve sworn that he saw something. Peter was the first one awake and he noticed that they were in an inverted version of their house. He tried getting up the stairs but he fell through and landed in the basement. He managed to stand up and look around to see that even the basement was inverted.   
“This isn’t good.” he said and he went to get out of the basement. He got out just in time to see that the house was in a frenzy. “I feel like I’m in Nightmare on Elm Street.” he said and he wasn’t too far off knowing that anything that happens to them while asleep will affect them for real.   
“Is everyone alright?” Stephen’s voice seemed to echo throughout the house  
“Yeah, where’s Peter?” Tony asked  
“I’m here in the living room.” he said  
“Focus!” Azura said as she pinned their little pest down. It was a small demon like creature with wings and the tail of a scorpion. “What the hell are you?” she asked.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, you bitch?” the imp said and that made Azura bring out her tail blade and aimed it at the creature’s neck.   
“Call me that one more time and see what happens.” she said, her voice deepening while her eyes were switching from gold to an orange color.   
“I’m a dream imp.” the creature said  
“I’ve heard of them.” Stephen said “They induce sleep in their victims with those stingers before finishing their victims off.”   
“So, that’s what you were trying to do when you attacked us?” She asked her eyes slowly darkening letting the imp know that she was slowly getting irritated.  
“I don’t have to tell you anything.” the imp said and her eyes finally went to a blood-red while her pupils dilated into slits.   
“I’d change my answer if I were you.” she said her voice a deep growl. Stephen knew that her tone meant that she was really irritated while Loki was rooted to the spot but he wasn’t sure if was out of fear or admiration. She kept her tail blade at the imp’s neck but hearing the distribution of dust, she leapt off and calmed down.   
“Sneaky little bugger ain’t ya.?” Tony asked  
“Not sneaky enough.” she said and the little bugger melted through the floor. “Shit!” she said and managed to dodged his tail stabs through the floor.   
“Can’t keep this up forever.” Peter said so changing her tail blade into a trident and stabbed it into the floor.   
“Let’s see him get away from this.” she said and sent a surge of electricity into the floor and he came out. She even used the same trident to pin him to the wall. “Nice try little guy.” she said and she was about to finish him off when he melted into the wall again. Retracting her tail blade from the wall, she kept her senses sharp trying to pinpoint his location.   
“Where is he?” Stephen asked and they heard scuffling from upstairs  
“Stay here!” she said and saw that Tony was trying to catch his breath “You alright?” she asked  
“Yeah, once I catch my breath.” He said and the demon was sneaking up to them.   
“Duck!” she said and the next thing Tony knew that she had the demon by the neck but that wasn’t all cause the demon had gotten a hit in. Tony grabbed the demon and they managed wake up with Tony still holding onto the demon.   
“You shouldn’t have done that.” he said and he tossed it towards Stephen who sent it into the Dark Dimension. He looked around and his heart dropped into his stomach as he walked towards his daughter. “Kid?” he asked and he shook her like he was trying to wake her up.  
“She’s not?” Peter asked  
“No, she can’t be.” Loki said and he knelt next to Tony not believing what they were seeing.  
“Kid, wake up.” Tony said “Come on, you’ve been through tougher things than this.”  
“Love, please don’t leave us.” Loki said not caring if the others saw him crying. Tony checked her pulse but when he couldn’t feel one, that’s when he knew that she was gone.  
“She’s gone.” he said  
“Stupid demon.” Peter said “It’s like Nightmare on Elm Street.” Tony knew that with those movies, you die in your sleep you die for real.  
“She died protecting me.” Tony said and he started crying while holding her body close to him. They placed her in the second guest room and Tony went to put the case in the books. Peter saw that Loki was already in the liquor cabinet trying to find something to drink.   
Azura looked around and saw that she was in a golden hall but it wasn’t the throne room on Asgard so she was a little confused.  
“What’s going on here?” she asked   
“Welcome to Valhalla.” a voice said behind her making her jump. “I don’t mean to startle you.”   
“Who are you?” Azura asked  
“I’m your mother Elsbeth.” she said and she saw a woman that had chestnut brown hair but her eyes were amber and not the topaz gold.  
“My mother?” she asked “So, I’m dead?” and Elsbeth nodded.  
“I did see what you did and I’m proud of you.” Elsbeth said and she hugged Azura and she sent her back.   
She woke up to find herself in the second guest room but she was now a ghost and she could hear the others shuffling around the house. They don’t know that I’m back yet and she checked to see that two days had passed. She could hear footsteps and she hid under the bed only to find out that it was Tony standing in the doorway.  
“It’s been two days and I still can’t believe that you’re gone.” he said “Reindeer Games is a complete mess.” she knew that it was stupid to hide under the bed since she is a ghost. She saw how heartbroken her dad was and she wanted to comfort him but she couldn’t. She tried to walk but fell through the floor and stopped right above the table where a brokenhearted God of Mischief sat fast asleep. There were dried tear tracks down his cheeks and she flipped to where she was crouching on the table. She looked around and saw that Peter had left out a pen and paper. She concentrated and brought the pen to her which made Stephen, who had just come from the office, stop in his tracks.   
“Tony! Peter!” he said which startled Loki awake  
“What’s going on?” Peter said and saw the floating pen  
Perfect! I got their attention she thought and she started writing.  
“That’s not possible.” Tony said and he saw the pen being tapped on the piece of paper. She floated over to the chair to sit down.   
Come on, you guys she thought. Stephen picked up the note  
“Look in front of you and think hard.” he read and so they did. They finally saw her but also could see through her.   
“Hi.” she said which caused Peter to faint  
“Kid?” Tony asked and she nodded before floating over to them.  
“Yeah, it’s me but not me.” she said and Loki reached out to touch her cheek but his hand went right through her. “This is only temporary cause I am coming back.”   
“But how?” Peter asked as he got to his feet  
“How do ghosts come back?” She asked sarcastically and got Stephen’s book on astrology and found the page on comets.   
“The ‘Dragon’s Tail’?” Stephen asked  
“It happens every so often but it’s going to happen tomorrow night.” she said “But I have to be in the room where I died or it won’t work.” Peter went to move her body into Tony’s room while Stephen looked at the page again.  
“It’s happening tonight.” he said  
“Oh, I guess my eyes aren’t working right at the moment.” she said and went to the room to wait. Stephen kept on eye on the sky while Tony and Loki waited by the bed also keeping an eye on the sky. The fabled comet blazed across the sky and they waited for a second before she sat up.  
“Dad?” she asked “What happened?”  
“Oh, my God!” Tony said “You’re back!”  
“Told ya so.” she said and let out a playful yell as they both hugged her.   
“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Tony said and he saw that her eyes were now an amber color.  
“I’m sorry Dad.” she said hugging them back   
“I’m glad you’re back.” Loki said as he also looked at her eyes “A full Asgardian at last.” she smiled and they all headed downstairs.   
“Welcome back.” Stephen said  
“I’m glad to be back.” she said and they ate dinner which she cooked herself which was followed by a game of poker and then bed.


	5. Hell’s Hospital

In the morning, the gang had woken up to hearing the phone ring and all of them raced towards the office to answer it.   
“Hello, Peculiar Investigative Services.” Peter said when he got to the phone first  
“Yes, I have a case for you.” the voice said and Peter could hear a slight Southern accent   
“Alright, where is it?” Peter asked   
“New Orleans, Louisiana.” the voice said and he hung up  
“Where are we going?” Tony asked  
“Louisiana.” Peter said and Azura went to grab her car keys  
“Whoa!” Tony said “Just where do you think you’re going?”   
“We’re going on this case so we’re going to need my car and I’m going to be doing the driving.” she said he decided to go with her. Stephen, Peter, and Loki also packed and put their stuff in her car. She headed out of their driveway and told Gabriel to lock up. She headed south and since they were headed to Louisiana, she decided to play a lot of music from the state. It was a mix of Zydeco, Jazz, and Cajun music which her passengers didn’t mind and she looked in the rearview to see Tony and Stephen tapping their feet to the music. She even played the music from one of her favorite Disney movies The Princess and the Frog. She and Loki even sang along with the song “Friends From the Other Side”.   
They stopped for the night at a camping site and she started folding the back seats down so there can be more room. Tony and Stephen slept in the driver and passenger seats while Azura, Peter, and Loki slept in the hatch with Peter in front and Loki behind her. They were sleeping peacefully until morning when the sun was starting to get into Tony’s face.   
“What time is it?” he asked sleepily and saw that only Peter and Loki were still asleep in the back. “Oh, God she’s gone again.” and at that the others woke up in a panic. She was busy hunting for breakfast in the form of a cougar. Finding a deer, she took it down and started heading back to their makeshift camp. The others were looking around when they saw a cougar carrying a deer coming their way. She dropped the deer before switching from a cougar to a small dragon to light a fire. She transformed back into human form and started cleaning the deer.   
“Hi.” she said with a grin which quickly went away when she saw the others had worried looks on their faces.  
“You scared us cause you were gone.” Tony said  
“Sorry, I woke up early and I went to go find food.” she said and finished cleaning the deer. She made another fire pit and started making some jerky for later.  
“How’d you learn how to do that?” Peter asked  
“Not only do I love to watch cooking shows with Wanda and Vision,” she said “But I also watch a lot of hunting shows with Clint.”   
“Wow.” Peter said and the jerky was ready to she found a plastic bag to put the jerky in and handed the cooked deer for breakfast. She noticed a bunny hopping along and it hopped right into her lap. The bunny fell asleep and she only shrugged her shoulders but she let the bunny sleep.   
“That’s so weird.” Peter said “You’ve got some animal magnetism there.” and she gave him a look that said “Really?”   
“Well, now I know how she got Reindeer Games to fall for her.” Tony said and she playfully threw a chunk of wood at her father.   
“Not cool, Dad.” she said and she went to put the jerky in the car before they put out the fires while she put the seats back up. They continued on their way to Louisiana and finally made it to New Orleans. The city was abuzz with activity and Azura smiled knowing what was going on.  
“Looks like we got here just in time.” she said and the others looked around and saw that she was right.  
“Wait, is it Mardi Gras?” Tony asked and sure enough it was.   
“The biggest party that this town can throw.” she said and looked at the clock “Perfect!” she then headed to a hotel so they can get their rooms. They put their bags in their rooms and headed back outside to do some sightseeing. They went to a cafe and Azura treated them to the local delicacy of cafe au lait and beignets. Peter was wide eyed and a little curious.  
“Think of them like a doughnut.” she said and they enjoyed the scenery while Azura’s sense of smell was going haywire.   
“You ok Kid?” Tony asked  
“Yeah, it’s just that ever since I came back from the dead my senses are even sharper.” she said “I can smell food a block away.”   
“That’s interesting.” Stephen said they finished the snack so they can get started on looking around. They decided that splitting up was a bad idea but they did split into teams. Peter looked around and saw that there were some people partying. He saw something and he went to check it out.  
“Guys, I saw something but I lost it.” he said  
“It’s alright, Kid.” Tony said “Just meet us at the cafe.” they met back at the cafe.  
“Did we find anything?” Stephen asked  
“Not a damn thing.” Tony said and Azura shook her head while she was in the form of a black cat with her collar on and was perched on Loki’s shoulder.   
“Ok. So, what do we do now?” Peter asked  
“Well, I don’t think that anyone will go missing while this party is going on.” Stephen said  
“I think that’s when the person tends to strike.” Azura said  
“Can you see if any strays can be our lookouts?” Tony asked  
“I can try and see what I can do.” she said and they decided to look around for some strays. They kept her on a leash so everyone can tell that she is a therapy animal. They found a stray cat and she walked towards it. Even though all they could hear meows but they know that the two cats were trying to have a conversation.   
“What’s the news?” Tony asked  
“They’ve been saying that there have been some disappearances of strays before the Big Party started.” she said and he tilted his head to let her know that they were heading out. She followed and they had to stop at a park. She walked behind the benches and found a bush to transform back into human form. “There’s got to be a better way to do this.” she said while she was ruffling her pixie cut. They spotted a van and on the side read “Dr. Moreau Animal Clinic”.  
“Bingo!” Peter said and he looked at Tony to see what he wanted to do.  
“He’s probably going to be looking for exotic animals.” he said and that’s when Azura transformed into a dragon that had a crimson scales and ivory colored horns and talons. The horns were curved upward but they twisted into spirals.   
“How’s this for exotic?” she said while spreading her wings which started as red at the top and slowly darkened to a black at the ends.   
“That’ll work.” Tony said and he hugged her scaly snout “You be careful cause I don’t know what I’ll do if something happened to you again.”  
“I’ll be careful, don’t worry about me Dad.” she said and she gave him an affectionate nudge with her snout.   
“You come back to me in one piece.” Loki said as he looked into her amber orbs  
“You got it.” she said and she licked the tip of his nose. She headed out and the doctor saw her. He didn’t have to ask her to climb into the back when she jumped inside and closed the door. Dr. Moreau looked normal but when they got to his clinic, she noticed that something was wrong. The clinic looked run-down and he led her to where the bigger animals were kept.   
“Be good, my crimson beauty.” the doctor said and she shivered as he left. She heard scuffling above her head and she saw the doctor bring in a young woman with red hair and strap her to a table. Wait, a freaking minute! She thought and watched as the doctor mixed the girl’s DNA with that of a Bengal tiger. This sick bastard’s actually using gene splicing! She thought and watched as the girl became a tiger girl. She kept her height but she had the markings of the tiger even with the tiger ears and tail. The doctor went to find a new syringe so she went into survival mode which made her appear to be dead. The doctor saw her and he went to check on her but as he got close, she laid still and as he was about to draw some blood that’s when she struck. She clamped her jaws around the doctor’s arm and bit it off.   
The doctor tried to crawl away but she heard his other experiments, the people he turned into monsters, cry for release. Unleashing a mighty blast of flame, she set the laboratory on fire and she continued her cleansing of the place with each newest burst of flame. The others found the place and watched as the placed was erupting into flames. Stephen kept an eye on the front door and saw her walking out of the flames. Tony’s eyes widened in fear as she walked towards them. The fire’s glow off of her scales made her look something coming out of Hell itself. Loki, on the other hand, was in absolute awe as she turned around and sent another blast of flame finally engulfing the building in flames.   
“Using dragon’s fire to cleanse the place.” Stephen said as she continued walking back. She transformed back into human form a foot away from the others.   
“That was intense.” she said and got a disgusted look on her face “Excuse me.” and she transformed back into her dragon form just in time to retch up the scientist’s arm. She even blasted that with flames and buried the ashes. Returning to the team, she transformed back into human form. “Sorry about that.” she said  
“You ok?” Peter asked  
“Yeah.” she said “I just ate something that didn’t agree with me.” and they headed back to their headquarters. They just wanted to rest and that’s what they did since they were just too tired.


	6. Swapping Bodies

The next morning, Stephen was already awake and was going through some of the spell books that he had brought with him and found one that looked interesting. He gave it a try and he felt a small tug before he looked around. He was definitely confused and his confusion turned into fright when he heard Tony yelling.   
“What the hell’s going on?” Tony, or at least Stephen, asked  
“What do you mean ‘what the hell?’?” Stephen, Tony, asked the two looked in the mirror to see that Tony was looking back at Stephen and Stephen was looking back at Tony.  
“What’s with the racket?” they heard a voice say but they saw Azura standing in the doorway  
“Son of a bitch.” Tony said in annoyance knowing that now Loki was in Azura’s body.  
“What’s going on?” Azura said but as she stopped in the hallway and looked at her hands. The look on her face was one of pure horror.   
“You ok?” Tony asked and she held up one finger and raced back into her bedroom. She saw the mirror and she saw her reflection in the mirror. The realization hit her, she was now in Loki’s body and he was in her body.   
“Why the hell do I feel so heavy?” she asked and that caused Tony, Stephen, and Loki to burst out laughing.  
“That’s called morning wood, Sparrow.” Tony said in fits of laughter “It happens to every guy when they wake up to tell them to use the bathroom.” Stephen, in Tony’s body, stopped laughing and saw the confusion on her face.  
“It’s perfectly natural for every guy.” he said and she started to mess with her hair  
“Your hair’s a mess in the morning, babe.” she said and he just shrugged his shoulders. They moved so she can use the bathroom and closed the door a crack. “Um, how the hell do I use this thing?” she asked and she heard a knocking to see Loki come in.   
“All you have to do is aim and let nature take its course.” he said and gave her some privacy. She followed his advice and took care of business. She came out of the bathroom while finishing to dry her hands.   
“This is so freaky.” she said and went to join the others in the living room. “Will you stop playing with those?” she asked as she watched Loki re-adjust himself.   
“I can’t help it, I’m not used to this.” he said and Tony shook his head at what was going on.   
“Is there a way to fix this or are we stuck like this?” Tony asked  
“There might be a way to fix this.” Stephen said Peter could tell something was wrong.  
“Sis, are you ok?” he asked  
“No, cause I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” she said  
“Do you feel a tingling sensation?” Stephen asked, his medical training kicking in  
“Yeah.” she said and he started laughing while she was getting embarrassed.  
“Oh, my God.” Peter said now finally catching on  
“What’s so funny?” she said and he waved her over, she had lean a little since she was taller than Peter.  
“What’s happening to you right now, is that your new mushroom is growing.” Peter said and her eyes widened as she straightened up. She didn’t know what to do and decided to just head to their bedroom and flop onto the bed. It kept getting worse and she didn’t know what to do.  
“Having some trouble?” Loki asked standing in the doorway  
“How can you handle this thing?” she asked gesturing to her body  
“Well, there is one way.” he said and started walking towards the bed  
“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” she said and she yelped as he jumped onto the bed.  
“This should be fun.” he said and they let instincts take over and let the other feel what they feel normally. They collapsed onto the bed clearly exhausted but they did make sure to cover themselves just in case someone came in.   
“So, that’s how it feels.” she said and he smiled and looked up when he heard someone knocking.   
“We’re decent.” she said hearing it too and the door opened to reveal Peter standing in the doorway.  
“We figured out the spell finally and they’re calling a meeting.” he said and left so they could get dressed. They headed into the office downstairs with the spellbook open on the desk.  
“You called?” Azura asked trying to smooth out her hair  
“We might’ve come up with a solution.” Stephen said  
“The spell was definitely a dud but it looks like it’ll wear off in 24 hours.” Peter said  
“What the hell are we going to do until then?” Tony asked  
“I guess whatever we can think of.” Stephen said and he sent Peter to go get some supplies. The ones that were affected had decided to play a game of poker to kill some time.   
“How are you winning every time?” Stephen asked as Azura kept winning  
“I’m just lucky I guess.” she said but she knew that her dad knew her better than that.  
“I’m back.” Peter called and put the groceries where they belonged and started cooking. They ate dinner and they didn’t even make it to their beds but they passed out on the couches and chairs. Peter stayed up long enough to cover everyone with a blanket before he went to bed himself. In the morning, Stephen stretched and wasn’t paying attention and fell onto the floor with a yell waking up the others.  
“What the hell?” Tony asked and saw Stephen looking at the floor “Any particular reason you’re looking at the floor?”   
“The floor is hardwood and can cast reflections.” Stephen said “I’m back in my body.” Tony didn’t believe him at first and ran to the office to look at the bookshelf and saw his own reflection staring back at him.  
“Yes!” Tony said and Azura took out her phone and looked at the screen to see their own reflections.  
“We’re back in our bodies.” she said and they got up  
“Let’s not do that again.” Tony said  
“I agree.” Stephen said knowing that he would be more cautious in the future. They were happy now that things were back to normal and were now waiting on a new case to come their way.


	7. Library of Nightmares

The household was trying to figure out to do while waiting for a new case so Azura decided to take a road trip. Stephen and Tony stayed home but they did watch Peter packed up the car and he got in the backseat while Loki got in the passenger seat and Azura got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the driveway.   
“Any place in particular Sis?” Peter asked  
“Not really.” she said and they continued down the highway out of New York and headed west to Detroit, Michigan.  
“Detroit?” Peter asked  
“Music City.” she said and they found a hotel to check into before heading out to look around. They saw the library which definitely looked old but Peter wanted to see the sights. He stopped at the Motown Museum and he saw why the town got its name. They saw more of the town before they decided to grab some food and head back to the hotel. Azura set up her laptop and video called headquarters.  
“Hey, there they are!” Stephen said  
“Did you guys make it?” Tony asked  
“We made it Mr. Stark.” Peter said  
“We’re in Music City.” Azura said “Hey! That’s mine!”  
“What happened?” Tony asked  
“Your future son-in-law stole my food.” she said “Give it back.”  
“Make me.” Loki playfully taunted  
“Loki Laufeyson, if you don’t give me my food then you can forget sleeping next to me for the foreseeable future.” she said causing her dad to laugh.  
“Are you serious?” he asked a look of hurt on his face  
“No, I would never do that.” she said and she did steal one of Peter’s fries.  
“Alright, you crazy kids behave and let me know how it goes.” Tony said  
“Ok, bye Dad.” she said and she hung up. They finished their food in peace while watching a movie on Azura’s laptop. They were watching the 2017 adaptation of Stephen King’s IT and Peter did jump at the jump scares while Azura just laughed at him.  
“Seriously?” she asked when they got to the to the house scene and he jumped at the coffin scene. She looked at Loki and smiled mischievously before poking her little brother in his ribs saying “Beep beep Peter.” in a close enough imitation of the infamous clown.   
“Don’t do that.” he said while Loki was too busy laughing.   
“I’m sorry, Peter.” she said “I couldn’t help it.”  
“Alright.” he said and they finished the movie  
“Want to watch another one?” Peter asked and she nodded but she soon regretted it when she figured what movie he picked. Oh, hell no! She thought and was completely frozen stiff. As soon as the movie was over, Loki looked to check on her and she still had that frozen look on her face.  
“Love, the movie’s over.” he said and she jumped at his touch  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” she said and they decided that it was time to go bed and Loki held her close just in case she had a nightmare. Morning came and they decided to head out and explore the city. They found one of the abandoned areas and found the library. They entered and looked around.   
“Seems cozy enough.” Peter said before the three of them passed out. Azura woke up to the sound of something dripping. It was water dripping onto her face. Her senses going into overdrive.  
“What the hell was that?” she asked trying to pinpoint the source of the sounds.  
“Where is that coming from?” Peter asked and they realized that the library was starting to come alive. They went down one section labeled “Mystery” and Peter saw one book that caught his eye. “Hound of the Baskervilles?” he asked and opened the book to read it. The infamous hound came out and started chasing them.   
“This way!” Azura called and they hid hearing the dog continuing to bark.  
“OK, what the hell just happened?” Peter asked  
“This library’s haunted or something.” she said and looked around to see that they were in a graveyard. “Well, this must the ‘Horror section’” she said jokingly and they headed up towards the house. They opened the door to see that it looked rundown inside. Peter jumped into Azura’s arms when they heard a noise. It was a raven calling “Nevermore.” and Azura dropped him.   
“Hello?” A voice said “May I help you?”  
“We just got lost finding our way out of here.” Peter said and the man starting making a drink.   
“Um, I think we should start running.” she said  
“Why?” Loki asked  
“That’s not any ordinary man.” she said and they were rooted to the spot as their host started transforming. The man was now a monster and they made a dash for cover when he took a swipe.   
“Who is he?” Peter asked  
“Well, he was Dr. Jekyll but now he’s Mr. Hyde.” she said and dodged another swipe. Peter made a leap onto the chandelier which made Azura have an idea. She got him under the chandelier and jumped up so the light source can crash through the floor. It worked a little too well since the doctor was dragged down but Azura and Peter had to stick their landing just right. He swung from a web while she rolled into a ball and dove until she unfurled herself and landed on all fours. They headed up the stairs but stopped to catch their breath. Peter froze when he heard footsteps.  
“Sis, what’s that grinding noise?” Peter asked  
“Grinding noise?” Azura asked and she heard it too. She looked to see that they were getting company of the unwanted kind. “That’s the Headless Horseman, run.” she said and they did. Peter webbed the door shut and raced to the edge of the house.  
“Any ideas?” he asked and his decision was made when the Horseman cut through the webs and they decided that it was now or never so they made the leap over the edge. Peter grabbed the edge with a web and caught the others.   
“I think it’s safe to climb down.” he said and they headed down to find a boat. Getting in, they sailed away looking at the house above them.   
“That was fun.” Peter joked and they continued to sail until Peter noticed that the waves were getting worse.   
“That can mean a couple of things.” Azura said “Weather’s acting up or it’s something under the waves. They were joined by other sailors but they seemed to be occupied by something.   
“What’s the Devil of the Deep?” Peter asked and he got his answer when a huge white whale came out of nowhere and took out the other sailors.  
“That answer your question?” Azura asked and was now trying to get everything ready to go just in case it came back. It did and separated the trio to where Azura had to transform into the form of a dolphin and get Loki to safety. Peter had found a makeshift raft and got on it. Azura found land and transformed back into human form.  
“Peter’s still out there somewhere.” she said  
“He’ll find us, he’s a smart kid.” Loki said trying to dry off as best as he could. “Damn, I can’t use my magic.” she knew that couldn’t be good so they decided to explore the island. Peter was found by pirates and was about to be recruited when the pirates found the same island. Peter was trying to figure out a way out of his predicament when he heard something.   
“This island’s cursed.” one of the pirates and they scattered when they heard a clicking noise. They headed back to their boat and sailed away.   
“Please don’t kill me!” Peter said hoping that he acted bigger but seeing Loki and Azura walk towards him made him calm down.  
“Why would I do that?” she asked  
“What was that sound?” he asked and she made it again  
“Predator!” Peter said and she nodded before they moved out “So, that was the Adventure section.” he said  
“Well, there should be one more section before we can get to the door.” Azura said and they did make it to a section that was bright and colorful.   
“I think this is it cause I just saw a rabbit.” Peter said and sure enough, a rabbit rushed by them.  
“The White Rabbit.” she said “Welcome to Fiction.”   
“Of course, the exit will be in a castle.” Loki said and Peter couldn’t help but kick a rock.   
“Peter, please tell me that was a rock.” Azura said and they ran for cover as a three-headed dragon emerged from the ground. “I’m going to kill you.” she said and immediately grabbed a nearby book without reading the title. She pulled out a bow and arrow set, she knew that she wasn’t as good as Hawkeye but she could get pretty damn close. Taking aim she thought she hit her mark but it bounced off.   
“This is bad.” she said and managed to duck when the beast sent a blast of flame towards them. She saw another book and summoned a magic carpet. “Get on!” she said and Peter was concerned about her. Transforming into a phoenix, she followed them and the dragon was gaining on them. Finding a opening, they ducked for cover.  
“Anybody got any ideas?” Peter asked  
“I can try and distract it.” she said and they decided to fight it on their own terms. The fight was going well until the dragon got irritated and swallowed the trio. Peter looked around to see that the dragon had also swallowed books too.   
“Well, this keeps getting better and better.” Azura said jokingly looking around “Now I know how Dad felt.” and she stood up while getting an idea. She watched Peter pick up a book and watched the Red Queen yell at him.   
“What about this one, love?” Loki asked holding one out.  
“Jack and the Beanstalk!” she said “Loki you’re a genius!” before kissing him  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he said and he opened the book to see the beanstalk rising up.  
“Going up?” Peter asked and they jumped on. The beanstalk took them halfway up the castle walls which is where they jumped off cause the dragon was chewing the beanstalk. And they found the door which was bigger than any door should be. Going inside, they saw everything that went on in the library and Peter even saw that they were knocked out.   
“I guess our way home is through that?” Azura asked and they walked towards it. They woke up and looked around to see that it was all a dream and they hightailed it out of there.   
“Was that a form of astral projection?” Peter asked on the way back to the hotel.  
“I think so.” Azura said and they checked out after making sure that they have everything and piled into the car. She activated her dash’s phone and called her dad.  
“Hey, guys.” Tony said “How’d it go?”   
“Fine, we’ve decided that it was haunted.” she said “We’re on the way home.”  
“Alright, would you guys pick up some food on the way home?” Tony asked  
“Sure, anything in particular?” Azura asked  
“Whatever’s good for you guys.” Tony said and he hung up. They picked up Chinese and headed back to Headquarters.   
“I’m never looking at another book the same way again.” Peter said and Tony slid a book towards causing the young Avenger to fall out of his seat.  
“Dad, behave.” Azura said tossing a carrot at her father which hit him in the ear.  
“Really?” he asked and she quickly pulled an innocent look on her face  
“I didn’t do it.” she said but she caught the broccoli that he threw at her.   
“Amazing reflexes.” Stephen said and she flipped a water chestnut into her mouth like she was flipping a coin. They cleaned up and headed to bed. Azura was trying to sleep but laid awake for a little bit before heading downstairs. She saw that Peter and Stephen were already asleep so the ones awake were her and her father. He was making sure that the newest case was in the books when he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.   
“Can’t sleep either?” he asked  
“It’s becoming a family habit.” she said and looked at the books in the office. She finally told him that it was a nightmare but it was so jumbled that she couldn’t make sense of it but she did go back to sleep and didn’t wake up again until morning.


	8. Theater of Terror

Morning had arrived and the team was waking up but they just wanted a day off and they were going to get one. Tony was checking on the Avengers at the Compound to see what was going on, Peter was catching up on his homework while video chatting with Ned, Stephen was going through his library to see if there was a new spell for him to learn, while Azura and Loki were spending some alone time. She had folded the back seats in her car down and they headed to the woods. She laid on her stomach as Loki rubbed her back. His long, slender, cool fingers worked each muscle loose with small circles.   
“You’ve been quiet for awhile.” he said   
“It’s just each time we relax, we always get a call.” she said  
“It’s part of the job, dove.” he said and he looked to see that they were starting to get some company. “Love, look we have company.” she looked to see that a pack of wolves were on the hunt for food.   
“This is new.” she said and the alpha wolf walked up to the car not even afraid. “Hello, friend.” she said and the wolf looked at her curiously. She hopped out of the car while transforming into a wolf herself. Loki watched as the wolves gathered in a circle around her and they all howled in unison.   
“That was really beautiful, my love.” he said and she gave a toothy wolfish grin that was meant to be a smile. They headed back to headquarters just in time to hear Tony get off the phone.  
“We got another case.” he said  
“What’s the case?” Azura asked  
“A theater is having trouble and have asked us.” Tony said  
“Really?” Azura asked  
“They’re working on a production of Phantom of the Opera and there has been some murders.” Tony said  
“Be a nice change.” Azura said and Tony told them that an impostor is going around and murdering cast and crew.   
“When are we going?” Peter asked  
“Whenever all of us are here.” Tony said and he saw that Stephen was finally coming down the stairs.   
“What’s this about a theater?” Stephen asked  
“That’s our newest case.” Tony said  
“Where’s the theater?” Peter asked  
“It’s in New York.” Stephen said  
“Great.” Azura said and they headed towards New York. They knew that if they wanted to crash they can always crash at the Avengers Compound. They headed towards the Compound first so they can put their stuff up.  
“Welcome, back you guys.” Steve said   
“Hey.” Tony said and Azura crashed on her bed in their room and Loki shook his head playfully at her antics.  
“What are you doing, dove?” he said and she stretched like a cat  
“Just remembering all the times we’ve had on this bed.” she said with a half-grin and placed her head in Loki’s lap as he joined her.  
“Do you think we need to grab anything?” he asked  
“Nah, I think we’re alright for now.” she said and she was almost starting to fall asleep due to Loki playing with her hair. She did fall asleep making Loki smile.  
She’s been through a lot and deserves a well-needed rest he thought “Sleep well, my angel.” he said and lightly pecked her forehead. Tony looked around and noticed that Azura and Loki weren’t in the living room so he went looking but he did open the door to their room. He saw that she was asleep on Loki’s lap and silently closed the door. Steve raised a confused eyebrow as Tony came back into the living room.  
“She’s taking a nap so I’m letting her sleep.” he said  
“Is everything alright?” Steve asked  
“Yeah, we’ve been going non-stop and not even catching a break.” Tony said and he went to go sit down. Loki finally fell asleep when he saw how peaceful she looked and was sleeping just fine until he heard a knock on the door. He didn’t want to move and he knew that the sound would eventually wake her up. He managed to get to the door to see that it was Thor.  
“Keep the knocking down, she’s trying to sleep.” Loki said in a whisper  
“Sorry, it’s just that everyone is about to start dinner.” Thor said  
“Loki?” Azura called sleepily “Who’s at the door?”  
“It’s Thor.” Loki said “He’s saying that dinner’s about ready.” and she got up to splash some water in her eyes to wake up a little.  
“Did you sleep well?” Loki asked  
“I always sleep well when I have you next to me.” she said kissing her Trickster’s cheek and they went to go eat with the others.  
“Have a nice nap Kiddo?” Tony asked  
“Yeah, slept like a baby.” she said and they all sat down at the dinner table.  
“I got a message from Odin.” Thor said and usually Azura would have a smart remark about the Allfather but she didn’t feel like getting into a fight.  
“What he say?” she asked  
“He said that he wanted to see you two.” Thor said “It’s nothing bad.” he added when he saw the shocked look on the young Stark’s face.  
“Don’t scare me like that.” she said and threw a radish at him.  
“I’m sorry.” he said and everything managed to calm down for dinner to finish. Peter saw an orange on the table.   
“Hey, Sis.” he said  
“Yeah.” she said  
“Do you have a limit on your partial transformations?” he asked  
“Nope, why?” she said and he held out the orange to her. Peter almost hopped out of his seat when he heard the sound of her jaws unhinging before swallowing the orange whole just like a snake.   
“Jesus!” Bucky said as she returned her jaw to normal.  
“What?” she asked  
“Does that hurt”? He asked  
“Nope.” she said and they decided to call it a night. They got to their bedroom and Azura could see that Loki was still quiet.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked  
“That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen.” he said “Is there no end to you and your surprises?”   
“Funny, you should mention that.” she said and lightly pushed him onto the bed  
“Alright, who are you and what have you done with my lady?” he asked  
“I’m right here.” she said playfully “I want to try something and if you feel uncomfortable let me know alright?”  
“I promise.” he said and she went to pin his hands above his head. She stopped for a second when she saw that he had a startled look on his face. She backed off and sat on the edge of the bed. “Dove, what’s wrong?” he asked concern heavy in his voice.  
“I should’ve remembered.” she said  
“Hey, it was my fault.” he said “I should’ve said something but I froze.”   
“I’m sorry.” she said  
“Don’t be sorry, you wanted to try something new.” he said holding her close “Please, forgive me.” she looked at him and for a second, she could the face of the young Prince she fell for all those years ago.  
“I forgive you, if you forgive me.” she said  
“You’re already forgiven.” he said and they decided to lay next to each other to enjoy one another’s company. The next morning, the team headed out towards the theater and they saw that one of the crew was waiting for them.  
“Hello, I’m Mark.” he said “If you would please follow me.” they entered the auditorium and they were impressed by the size of the place.   
“Todd!” Mark called “They’re here.” Azura’s eyes kept darting from side to side keeping a mental note on the place and to see if their target is still around.   
“Hello, everyone.” Todd said causing her concentration to snap to the guy in front of them.   
“Hiya.” Peter said  
“I take it you heard.” Todd said  
“Yeah, and don’t worry we’ll catch him.” Tony said and Peter headed into the rafters while Azura perched in the catwalk.   
“Those two have the sharpest instincts.” Stephen said and Todd went to make sure that everything was ready to go. The leading lady was reading her lines when Azura looked to see that the impostor had arrived. Silently making her way down the catwalk, she could easily sneak up on the guy. The guy wasn’t paying attention when she silently dropped to floor and got the guy in a headlock.   
“Let me go.” he said  
“I don’t think so.” she said and held on even after the guy backed up into a wall. Screw this! She thought and stabbed him with the tail of a scorpion to paralyze him. “Son of a bitch.” she said and looked to see that the others had caught up to her. She pointed to him while her scorpion’s tail was retracting. “Scorpion stinger mixed with the neurotoxin of a pufferfish.” she explained.  
“Quick thinking.” Tony said and to make sure that the guy didn’t run away, she actually sat on him.   
“Hey, I’m not a chair.” the guy said but she didn’t care and crossed her legs to add extra weight.  
“What was that?” she said and looked to see that Todd and Mark had seen that he was caught.  
“What the?” Todd asked while she had a smug look on her face.  
“Caught him.” she said while Tony was shaking his head in annoyance. They unmasked the guy to see that was one of their own.  
“Charlie?” Mark asked  
“I was hoping to get this shut down before I was caught.” he said as the police carted him off.  
“Thank you so much.” Todd said  
“You’re welcome.” Tony said  
“The next time we host here you guys get free tickets.” Mark said happily and lightly kissed Peter on the cheek.  
“Mark, how could you?” Todd asked faking hurt and the team was putting two and two together.  
“How long have you two been a couple?” Stephen asked breaking the tension  
“A couple of years.” Todd said and he looked at Azura “What about you?”  
“About 7 years.” she said as Loki put his arm around her waist.  
“Wish you luck.” Mark said and the team left the theater. Heading to the car Tony stopped at the driver’s side door.  
“What’s wrong, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked  
“I didn’t know that those two were together.” he said  
“Not really shocking considering on who your daughter is with.” Stephen said hoping to not get a rise out of Loki.   
“Yeah.” Tony said “We better get back so you two can get ready for your trip.” and they headed to the Compound for their stuff. They picked up some food on the way back to headquarters.   
“So, what are you two going to do while in Asgard?” Stephen asked  
“I’m not sure yet.” Azura said “Depends on what kind of a mood Odin’s in.”  
“What is Odin’s problem anyway?” Peter asked  
“Well, you know that we’re both half-breeds.” Azura said “So in his eyes we’re not worthy of the throne.”   
“But know he must’ve gotten word of your change.” Stephen said  
“Yeah, his ravens must’ve been around but I haven’t caught them.” she said. Peter helped Azura clean up and they went to bed. She was too nervous to fall asleep and even listening to music wasn’t helping. She walked to the window and looked out to see the stars shining. Loki woke up to see that she was awake.   
“Come back to bed, my love.” he said and she couldn’t refuse him so she climbed back in bed. She purred as he held her close making the both of them fall asleep not waking up until the next morning.


	9. Road to Asgard

The next morning, Loki and Azura were getting ready to head to Asgard for the day. Azura had been to Asgard a couple of times and she was still amazed at how beautiful the place looked. They headed to the palace to see that Frigga and Odin were happy to see them.  
“Welcome.” Frigga said  
“Hi, Mom.” Azura said without a second thought and quickly looked away in embarrassment which made Frigga smile and Loki chuckle.   
“You don’t have to apologize for that.” Frigga said  
“We already count you as family so we don’t mind.” Odin said, normally there would’ve been some dislike between the King of Asgard and the young Stark but now there wasn’t, and he smiled.  
“You do?” she asked clearly confused  
“Yes, you have proved time and time again that you are a dedicated warrior.” Odin said “Which is why we called you here today.” he led them to the balcony and they looked at the Asgardian horizon. “Animorphs are a rare thing but that was until I started to look into the history.” he said “Animorphs are actually living forces of nature.”  
“Forces of nature?” Azura asked  
“Yes, what do you feel each time you transform?” Odin asked  
“Well, I feel the wind each time I fly, I feel the earth underneath each time I run, and I feel the calm of the ocean each time I swim.” she said and Odin looked at her eyes.  
“Your eyes have changed colors.” he said “When did that happen?”  
“We were fighting a dream demon and I was killed in the process.” she said  
“That explains it then.” Odin said “Welcome to being a god.” Azura felt like she was going to pass out but luckily Loki caught her.  
“A god?” she asked  
“Yes, it started with your ancestor Kiara.” Odin said “Animorph was her term for what she could do since she was a Goddess of Nature.”  
“Asgardians do live a long time.” Frigga said “But there has been times were we can die.”  
“Kiara kept her godly nature aside so none of descendants knew about it.” Odin said and they headed to a training area and stopped at a tree. He pointed to it and she walked up to it.  
“Try and make it bloom.” Odin said and she tried but nothing. “Good try. Try again.” he said and she tried again and still nothing.   
“I can’t do it.” she said bringing her hand down  
“You can do it, it’s there.” Frigga said and she tried one more time. A small bud appeared and it finally bloomed.   
“Kiara could do that along with communicating with animals.” Odin said “That’s why every Animorph can transform into any animal.”   
“I did that?” she said looking at her work  
“Yes, it’s really beautiful just like you.” Loki said with a half-smile.  
“Now, let’s get you fitted for your armor.” Odin said and they went to get her measurements. She was so overwhelmed by the news that she had to sit down and Odin actually let her sit on the throne until she calmed down. She looked around herself and saw how big it was.  
“It’s so big.” she said and the others laughed  
“Are you feeling better?” Frigga asked  
“Yeah.” she said and she walked down the stairs.   
“We will hold a special ceremony for you tomorrow and you two are welcome to spend the night.” Odin said and he led them to the royal quarters and stopped at a door. “We will see you at dinner.” and they left. Loki opened the door and she realized that this was his room. She was amazed at how many books were in the room.   
I thought I was a bookworm she thought and she saw that Loki was sitting on his bed  
“I’m impressed.” he said  
“Oh?” she asked  
“Normally you and him would’ve been at each other’s throats but I think he’s starting to come around.” he said “Who would’ve thought that the most important woman in my life is actually a Goddess in disguise.”  
“Really?” she asked her voice breaking  
“Yes, dove.” he said holding his arms out and he held her close “You bring meaning to my life and saw the real me when no one else did.”   
“I’m glad.” she said and she playfully screamed when he fell backwards on the bed taking her with him. They were about to kiss when Thor came crashing in.  
“I didn’t know that you two were here.” he said  
“We haven’t been here long.” she said  
“I will hope to see you later.” he said and he left  
“What the hell is going on here?” she asked  
“I think it’s cause they heard the news when you took a hit for your father.” Loki said and she shrugged her shoulders. The two headed to dinner and Odin gave Azura a pep talk about the ceremony and she couldn’t get to sleep when they went to bed. Her armor had finally arrived and she eagerly put it on. The color scheme was the reverse of Loki’s where the black was it was replaced by silver, the silver replaced the black, gold replaced green, and green replaced gold.   
“What do you think?” she said and showed it to Frigga  
“You look beautiful dear.” Frigga said and lastly there was a cape to go with it. “Good luck, dear.” and the Queen of Asgard left so she can stand next to her husband.   
“Is she ready?” Odin asked  
“Yes, nervous but she’s ready.” Frigga said and a guard when to go escort her. They didn’t make a helmet for her since it would be a problem if she transformed. Sif and the Warriors Three stood on the right while Thor and Loki stood on the left with Frigga standing next to Odin. The entire palace was quiet as Azura made her way towards the throne.   
“That can’t be her.” Thor said in a whisper  
“That’s her.” Loki replied with a proud look on his face as she approached the throne and kneeled in front of the throne.  
“Do you Azura Stark promise to guard the Nine Realms?” Odin asked  
“I swear.” she said  
“Do you swear to uphold the peace?” he asked   
“I swear.” she replied  
“Do you swear to protect the innocent and those close to you even if it means your life?” Odin asked  
“I swear!” She said knowing that she would fight to protect her loved ones with fang and claw  
“Then, on this day I Odin Allfather proclaim you Goddess of Nature!” Odin said “Stand, proud warrior.” and so she did. Fandral approached her first holding a blanket and started unfolding it to reveal a pair of twin swords that were modeled after Loki’s own daggers.   
“Welcome, Sister.” he said and she placed them in the sheaths on her hips. Volstagg was next and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Welcome, new ally.” he said and Hogun was next, he also placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Welcome, new ally.” he said and she nodded. Sif was next  
“Welcome, Sister.” she said and Azura nodded and then it was Thor’s turn.  
“Welcome, Sister.” he said and she nodded but she smiled when it was Loki’s turn.  
“Welcome, love.” he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Odin and Frigga both nodded welcoming her. Odin let everyone know that now it was time for a special feast. Azura changed into a forest green dress and lightly fluffed her hair.   
“How do I look?” she asked  
“Beautiful as always.” Loki said and they went together to meet the others for dinner. Frigga saw them coming and was amazed at how the dress fit her.   
“You look beautiful my dear.” she said  
“Thank you.” she said and she sat next to Loki. The feast was simple and everyone was enjoying themselves. Thor and the others went out to have a night on the town while Loki and Azura decided to have a night to themselves. Finding a place in the gardens, they laid out a blanket and laid down so they can look at the stars. They were far enough from the palace that if they decided to have a little fun then they could without being interrupted. They were thinking of staying out looking at the stars all night but they knew that they had to get some sleep. They went back to his room and Loki started rubbing her back as they sat on his bed. She was in a state of such bliss that she involuntarily partially transformed into her ice dragon form. The feeling of her tail next to his leg made Loki shift into his Jotun form.   
Her wings fluttered as she felt his hand brush against her shoulder and she noticed the blue hue to his skin and she looked to see him smile. He was glad that she accepted him and wasn’t afraid of his true form. He lightly chuckled as she brushed her tail under his chin.  
“Keep that up love and you’ll awaken the beast within.” he said in a voice laced with lust  
“Really?” she challenged and turned to face him so she can trace an icy claw down the side of his neck.   
“Damn you, you minx.” he playfully said  
“What are you going to do about it?” she asked her eyes glowing dimly with lust and she screamed with laughter as he grabbed her and pinned her beneath him so her head was on the pillows.   
“This is going to be fun.” he said and as soon as he kissed her, he locked the door to make sure that they weren’t disturbed. But she turned the tables on him and pinned him beneath her with her tail pinning his hands above his head. She trailed a line of kisses up the side of his neck and once she reached his ear, she playfully bit it making him hiss in pleasure. “You’ll pay for that.” he said playfully and she growled playfully in return. They explored one another and she was amazed at there was more of those raised markings all the way down his arms and on his torso. He knew that she was intrigued by the markings and she noticed that he was watching her scales glitter in the sunlight like snow on a hill.   
They became one and she shivered as she felt brush his icy fingertips along the leathery membranes of her wings causing them to flutter making a rattling sound. He surprised her by sitting on his knees and she purred when he brushed his fingers against her crystalline horn but she hissed in pleasure when he pulled on it, tilting her head up. She noticed that even he had horns at his hairline and they were almost as long as his horned helmet so as to repay the favor, she pulled on one of his. He growled in pleasure at the sensation with both of them silently agreeing to try this again. Reaching their peaks together, they collapsed onto the bed returning to normal.   
“I didn’t hurt you?” He asked  
“Not at all, you?” she asked  
“Not at all, I actually enjoyed that.” he said  
“I wonder why I didn’t see them before.” she said  
“My horns?” he asked and her reply was a nod “Well, it’s just I wasn’t sure on how you would react since we Jotun do have horns.”   
“I like them, they remind me of your helmet.” she said making him smile and she watched as he went towards the dresser and opened a drawer that was hiding a small box inside. She stretched out on the bed not even worrying about covering up since the door was locked. She scooted over so he can have room to sit down and hid the box in his hand. He took her hand in his free hand and looked at her.  
“Azura Stark, you are the most wonderful person in the Nine Realms and you complete me, you’re my mirror.” he said “You have loved me, protected me, and I could never thank you enough. Sometimes, you can be more animal than human.” she playfully smacked him on the arm for that lame joke before he continued “I love you so much and you make me the happiest man in the Nine Realms so I have one question for you, will you be my wife?”  
Azura watched as he opened the box to reveal a ring with a round cut emerald and she realized that he was proposing.   
“Yes.” she squeaked and he slipped the ring onto her finger before embracing her into a hug.  
“Thank you, dove.” he said “Let’s go tell the others.” and they got dressed.  
“Mrs. Loki Laufeyson.” she said “I like it.” with a smile on her face  
“I like it too.” he said and once they opened the door to tell Odin and Frigga. They congratulated the two and they spent one more night in Asgard before they headed back to the Compound to tell the others the good news the next day. She was a little nervous to tell her dad but she knew that he would be happy with the news. They waited for lunch to tell everyone the news and the entire Compound went silent until she showed them the ring. They were happy for the two and Tony got really serious when he told his soon to be son-in-law to take care of her and Loki reassured him that everything was going to be alright. They hung out for a bit relaxing until they got a call that was forwarded to Tony’s phone and Azura didn’t like the look on her father’s face.


	10. A Race and A Wedding

Tony got off the phone and that’s when everyone looked at him. Azura had never seen her dad so quiet and that was a rare thing.   
“Mr. Stark?” Peter called breaking the silence  
“Yeah.” Tony said finally snapping to attention  
“You went quiet for a second.” Steve said   
“We have one more case.” Tony said   
“Great.” Peter said and he knew that he could go back to being a crime fighter. The Detectives headed back to their headquarters to grab some supplies and they headed out again. On the way, Clint had sent them an audio file that had a commercial for something but it was hard to figure it out since the signal kept going in and out.   
“Did they say Warden Wilma Fisk?” Tony asked  
“Do you think her husband’s name is Fred?” Peter asked which cause Stephen to groan, Tony facepalmed, while Loki rolled his eyes, and Azura playfully smacked him with her dragon’s tail.   
“Did we at least get where she’s hiding?” Tony asked  
“I don’t think so.” Azura said and they were going to try and figure it out when they heard sirens behind them.  
“That doesn’t look like a regular cop car.” Tony said  
“Alright, hang on.” Azura said and she floored it causing the impostor to try and keep up with them.  
“They’ve got a roadblock.” Stephen said  
“Not for long.” she said “Gabe, switch to off-road.” and she easily passed the roadblock with a little drifting. Getting back on the highway, Tony looked behind him and saw that the cop had stopped. She parked her car in a safe place in the woods and they decided to hike through the woods.   
“Did their uniforms say anything?” Stephen asked as they stopped for a second  
“Something Hills.” Tony said and he turned to hear something coming their way.  
“Did anyone of us break any rules?” Stephen asked and he looked to Loki who gave the Sorcerer Supreme a “I wasn’t me.” look. Azura shook her head but they didn’t have time to figure it out so they made a mad scramble through the woods. Peter used his webs to give him a boost.  
“I thought I told you to stop watching Attack on Titan.” Azura joked  
“Got any better ideas?” Peter asked and he landed so he can keep up with the others. They could hear the barking of dogs. They hid for a bit and knew that the dogs would give up soon enough. Tony made sure that it was safe before they could get out of hiding. He tilted his head to the side but they all froze when they heard the sound of a gun.   
“This one belong to you?” A cop asked and they turned around to see that they had Peter in custody. Tony could read the uniform better and on the left side said “Weston Hill Penitentiary”.  
Peter kept his cool but he knew that Azura and the others were getting ready to fight.   
“Let him go.” Tony said “Dad mode” kicking in while Azura’s eyes glowed from topaz gold straight to orange. They heard more of them aiming their guns and they knew it was a better idea to surrender. The cops turned out to be guards working for the prison and they got the group onto a bus.   
“Amazing racing skills for a girl.” One of the guards said  
“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.” she said trying not to knock this smug guy on his rump. They finally made it to the prison was which surrounded by woods on one side but on the other side was shrubland.   
“What’s the shrubland?” Tony asked  
“That’s for Warden Fisk’s races.” one of the guards said “Stop right there.” they stopped and looked at the others behind Azura.   
“You four are going to be a pit crew.” another guard said and looked Azura in the eye “You are going to be a racer if you can make it through the battle arena.”  
“Bring it on.” Azura said and they led the team inside the prison. Some of the inmates were a little shocked to see a new girl in the prison but she didn’t pay them any mind until one opened their mouth.  
“About time you got in here Merchant of Death.” a bald headed brute said which caused Azura not only punched him but as soon as he doubled over, she slammed his nose onto her knee.   
“Call him that again and it’ll be more than your nose.” she said  
“Who is he to you anyway?” the brute asked  
“He’s my dad.” she said and they continued walking down the corridor   
“Thank the Nines, Bruce isn’t here.” Loki said “He would level the place.”  
“Yeah.” Tony said  
“Why’d he call you that?” Peter asked   
“Well, before I became an Avenger I used to sell weapons of mass destruction.” Tony said “What I didn’t know is that my old business partner, Obadiah Stane, tried to take me out with one of my own missiles.”   
“Whoa.” Peter said  
“Yeah, I was sure that during my captivity that Obadiah would try and go after my daughter next.” Tony said “But I think either something or someone was watching over her.” and he turned to look at Loki when he said “someone”.  
“You’re welcome.” Loki said  
“But Obadiah was defeated and I changed my ways and became the hotshot before you.” Tony said and Azura shook her head when she heard her dad call himself a ‘hotshot’.   
“Huh, so I guess we’ve done something good or bad to get to our current spot.” Peter said and he stopped to see that the warden had finally arrived. She was a woman of brown hair that was down to her shoulders but her blue-grey eyes were like storm clouds.   
“Welcome, to Weston Hills.” she said “I’m Wilma Fisk.” Peter snorted which made her glare at him. “Now, which one of you was the one that beat up Buster?”   
“It was me.” Azura said standing as proud as an Asgardian Valkyrie.  
“You?” Wilma asked not believing that a woman could take on someone like Buster.   
“Yeah.” Azura said   
“Prove it in the Arena.” Wilma said and she nodded towards the guards so they can finish walking the group down the corridor. They stopped at a wing that was dedicated to the fighters and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard the door slam behind her.   
“Hey!” she said “What the hell?”  
“Pit crew and Chosen don’t sleep in the same area.” the guard said causing not only Azura’s heart to drop in her stomach but Loki looked like he was about to have a panic attack. She reached for his hand and he calmed down when he felt it.   
“Can you make an exception for these two?” Stephen asked  
“What kind of an exception?” the guard asked  
“Calm down you two.” Stephen said “We’re going to try our best to keep you two together.”  
“Thank you, Stephen.” Azura said and she lightly squeezed Loki’s hand.  
“Well, if you will look at the guy next to my daughter.” Tony said “He suffers from a form of PTSD and that wonderful lady on the other side of that door is the only calming thing he’s got.”  
“So?” the guard asked while she can tell that Loki was shaking  
Oh, no the PTSD is kicking in she thought and she tried to get him closer but she wasn’t going to let a door stop her. Noticing that there was spaces in the bars, she used her snake-like attributes to squeeze herself out of the door and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Shhhh, my love.” she said in a soothing voice “He’s not here, you’re safe with me.”  
“You really want to separate them now?” Tony asked as he watched his daughter comfort her fiance.  
“Not if his PTSD is that bad.” one of the guards said and the other two tied two beds together so they could have a place to sleep. The guards were still unsure on how she got out but they didn’t care to ask cause they just didn’t want to take care of someone having a panic attack.   
“Are you going to be alright?” Stephen asked  
“Yeah, once I get him calmed down.” she said and she found out the all the Pit Crews weren’t too far away from their person.   
“Alright, we’ll see you guys at the Arena.” Tony said “Good night guys.”  
“Night, dad.” she said and she shifted her focus back on her fiance. “You’re safe, breathe, focus on my voice.” she said and his breathing started to even out. “That’s it, focus on my voice.” she said while she rubbed small circles on his back.  
“Make them go away, dove.” he said, his voice on the edge of breaking “Make them go away.”  
“You’re safe with me, I’ve got you.” she said “Nothing can’t hurt you.” she shifted to where her back was against the wall and he was resting on top of her with his head on her shoulder. She placed one of his hands on her chest right above her heart. She then lightly dropped onto the bed so his ear could be where his hand used to be.   
“I hear it.” he said  
“As you long as you can hear that then I’ll be there for you.” she said  
“I feel so much better and a lot safer with you.” he said and he buried his nose in her neck causing her to giggle. “Please, don’t leave me again.” she knew that he was talking about when they were fighting the dream demon and it cost her protecting her dad.   
“I promise.” she said and she brought out a set of wings that were large enough to wrap around him but also make sure they were warm enough to make him feel safe. They slept like that during the night and luckily in the morning, it was Tony that went to wake them up.   
“Hey, time to get up you two.” Tony called cautiously just in case Azura was still in her so called “warrior woman” mode  
“Hey, Dad.” she said and Tony watched as the cocoon of wings slowly unfurled to see the both of them waking up.   
“Smart move.” Tony said “They’re getting the Arena ready.” they followed him to what was supposed to be a yard where the inmates could train or play basketball but this yard was built like an arena.   
“Boss?” FRIDAY called  
“Yeah.” Tony said  
“I’ve run the info on Warden Fisk and she has been charged with drugs but hasn’t been caught.” FRIDAY said and that got Tony thinking. The Warden showed up and led the team to one of the doors leading to the Arena.   
“Cobra.” she said  
“Cobra?” Peter asked  
“It’s her code name since she was quick enough to punch an inmate but there was no way a normal person could squeeze through those bars.” she said “We have cameras everywhere.”   
“So, you saw that?” Tony asked  
“Yes, I didn’t expect anyone to react like that.” Warden Fisk said  
“Clearly, you don’t know me very well.” Azura said “I don’t back down” and her teammates behind her nodded.  
“We’ll see once you’re in the Arena.” the Warden said and she walked off  
“I don’t like her at all.” Stephen said   
“The race is the last thing so let’s try and focus on that.” Tony said and they watched as she entered the Arena. She saw Buster there, and a couple of newcomers. She saw her teammates being led to a spot in the wall where they can watch and also hand her items if she needed them.   
Be careful out there, love Loki thought as the others started coming in.   
“Welcome all to Weston Hills’ Battle Arena.” the Warden said “We have a new fighter, I present Cobra.”  
“Hey, it’s the bitch who punched me!” Buster yelled “Reaper, Dodger!” Reaper was a tall, but muscular guy while Dodger looked like he could run screaming if you looked at him wrong.   
“Oh, hell no!” Tony said and he tried to unlock the door but Stephen stopped him  
“Calm down, she can take care of herself.” he said  
“Yeah, but no one calls my daughter that while I’m around.” Tony   
“She’ll be alright.” Peter said “Look!” and Tony noticed that she was already activating Atreus’ clawed gloves.   
“Come here!” Buster said and she blocked it without looking and flung the bruiser across the the Arena.   
“That was for calling me a bitch.” she said and she sidestepped Dodger’s screaming run causing him to run into the wall. Reaper tried to also throw a punch, but she calculated just right to counter with a sideswipe scratching him across the face.   
“Yes!” Tony and Loki yelled at the same time as they watched her put the brutes in their place.  
“Next?” she asked and she got her answer when a door opened to reveal a new inmate that was definitely of Asian descent.   
“They call me Dragon.” Dragon said “Cause I can strike just as quick.”  
“Good luck with that.” she said and Dragon looked at her with a curious look on his face  
“You’re a strange woman.” he said  
“You have no idea.” she said and she held up her clawed gauntlets. Buster, Reaper, and Dodger had recovered and she could tell that Buster was furious.   
“Dragon, you want in?” Buster asked and all four of them rushed her. Right before they could get her, she knocked Buster and Reaper’s heads together before using them as points of lift off so she can kick Dodger and spin kick Dragon. Landing on the pile, she looked up at the Warden.  
“Cobra will star in tomorrow’s race.” the Warden said and watched as Azura jumped off of the pile.  
“I’ll make sure you get it in tomorrow’s race.” Buster said  
“If you can catch me.” she said with a grin on her face and went to check on her pit crew.  
“That was intense.” Peter said   
“That’ll shut them up for awhile.” Stephen said and they watched as a fighter called Reagan made it to the racing roster.  
“Let’s go see your car.” a guard said and led Team Cobra to the garage to see all the cars. Ironically her car was a Shelby Cobra. The car had a black body and a heavy slab of metal attached to the back.   
“We call that slab the Tombstone.” the guard said   
“Gee, wonder why?” Azura joked with her crew causing Peter to grin  
“We’re allowed to give you a free run to get a feel for the car.” the guard said and she got into the car.   
“Ready?” the guard asked and she nodded. She followed a path towards the track and saw nothing but open road. She peeled out of the gate like a bat out of hell and definitely got a feel for not only the track but for the car as well.  
“There’s no way she can do that.” another guard said  
“Yeah.” Tony said “She’s raced for me in Monaco.” they saw her coming back and Tony smiled “How was the track honey?”  
“Pretty good, but I know it’ll get more exciting once the other racers get here.” she said  
“That’s my girl.” Tony said and he helped her get out of the car. They were brought to another part of the prison where the pit crew was now bunking with the racer so everyone can be ready. Peter decided to make a little web hammock but he realized that the room was big enough so there was plenty of room for everyone. They all fell asleep and in the morning Azura woke up to find that her hair was a little frizzy but that wasn’t the only odd thing. Without knowing it, Stephen had wrapped an arm around Tony during the night. Slipping her phone out of her pocket she got a picture of it before the others woke up. As the others were waking up she was trying to keep a straight face. Tony looked to see who was sleeping next to him.  
“What the hell?” Tony asked  
“What?” Stephen asked those two got up faster than they would if they shocked by the God of Thunder. Azura started laughing and fell out of her bed which caused Loki to wake up in a panic.  
“Alright, love birds.” Azura said “Let’s get to the track.”   
“If you took a picture then you better delete missy.” Tony said and she did. They made sure to get enough food since they weren’t sure on how long the race was going to be. Azura’s pit crew were led to their box with a monitor that had a map of the track and a list of the racers.  
“Great, that Buster guy is going to be racing.” Tony said and they waited for not only the racers to get there but also the tech people to link the maps to the car’s GPSs. Warden Fisk showed up and looked at each racer. Reaper, Dodger, Buster, and Dragon were getting ready while Azura, Cobra, was ready to go but she was waiting for the say-so.   
“Good morning, and welcome to Weston’s Race.” she said “We modified the track to give you all an advantage in the race.”   
“Cheat’s more like it.” Tony said and Peter nodded  
“Racers, into your cars.” she barked and Azura climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“I’m in.” she said  
“Good, let’s win this quickly.” Tony said and he watched as the racers started up their engines.   
“Time for this mongoose to catch a snake.” Buster said behind the wheel of a souped up Porsche 911.   
“Great, animal puns.” Azura said as soon as the countdown was done, they all sped out and blazed onto the track. She managed to pass Dodger in his Dodge Ram and flew by Dragon in his Buick Riviera. “Gabe? You up?” she asked  
“Awake as always.” Gabriel said  
“Good, let’s do some modifying of our own.” she said  
“What do you have in mind?” Gabriel asked  
“Surprise me.” she said and she looked to see bottles of nitrous oxide and finally caught up with Buster. They made it through the first lap and the second lap was going to get interesting.  
“Looks like we’ve got some toys to play with.” Tony said   
“Perfect, Mario Kart in real life.” she said  
“Be careful out there Princess Peach.” Tony joked  
“Watch it, Toad.” she joked back and she managed to get a machine gun of her own. She had Gabriel redirect the gun to fire at Reaper taking him out easily. Dragon wasn’t too happy but once she got to a Death’s Head, he was flipped by a hidden trap.   
“Son of a bitch!” she said now she knew that this race was going to be the last for some inmates. Not for me she thought as she looked at her engagement ring for some driving force. Dodger and Buster were right behind her and they were coming up on the third lap. Dodger did the unexpected and used a Death’s Head on Buster causing the bruiser to get crushed like a car at a junkyard. “This guy’s freaking nuts.” she said  
“That was unexpected.” Tony said  
“I thought he was one of the inmates.” Stephen said  
“I guess not, maybe he’s on our side.” Peter said and they were about to find out when the last two came across the finish line with Azura in first place and Dodger in second. The Warden seemed furious that her favorite racer didn’t win but her day was about get even worse.  
“Special Forces Leon Feretti.” “Dodger” said “You’re under arrest.”  
“What the hell?” Stephen and Tony asked in unison  
“I’ve been trying to get her in custody for years but thanks to you guys I can do that.” Leon said  
“Thanks, I guess?” Peter asked  
“By the way, that was some pretty good racing.” Leon said  
“Thanks.” Azura said  
“Would you be interested in getting a cup of coffee?” Leon asked and she held up her hand with her ring on it.  
“Sorry, but I’m already taken.” she said  
“Oh, well it was worth a try.” Leon said and he helped some of his undercover guards handcuff the Warden and shut the prison down. Azura giggled as she felt Loki drape his arms around her shoulders.   
“Mine.” he growled playfully and she giggled again. Leon’s team was kind enough to drop them off at her car and they even fixed it.   
“Have fun out there.” Leon said and his team headed back to their headquarters while they headed back to theirs. They packed everything that they brought with them and put in Azura’s car so they can close the place down and head back to the Compound. Tony sold the house and they were heading back to the Compound when they saw the Bifrost coming down. Thor had arrived and he had a smile on his face.   
“Welcome back.” he said “Would you all join us in Asgard?”  
“For what?” Stephen asked and then it hit him “I should’ve known.”  
“What?” Peter asked  
“Heimdall heard about the proposal and I think that they want to have the wedding on Asgard.” Stephen said “We’ll go.” and they followed Thor to Asgard and Tony was amazed at how the place looked. Frigga was waiting for them at the palace while Thor went to make sure that the feast was getting ready.   
“Welcome to Asgard.” Odin said and Frigga took Azura aside so she can get her ready. Loki changed into his armor with a green cape included. He saw that Peter was holding his new helmet.  
“I’ll wear it during the ceremony.” he said so Peter held onto it for him. Frigga helped Azura into a green dress that hugged her frame with a section that covered the back of her legs and it was easy for her to walk in. Azura shook her head so her hair could grow long enough for Sif to braid it.  
“Congratulations.” Sif said and patted Azura on her shoulder and she stood still as Frigga placed a round gold circlet on her head.   
“Now you’re ready.” Frigga said and the whole throne room was silent as Loki walked towards the throne with a slight spring in his step. Peter stood next to Stephen and he smiled as he placed Loki’s helmet on his head. He gave Peter a wink before he stood in front of his father. Frigga smiled at her son and looked to see their new arrival. Tony wasn’t sure if this was going to be allowed but Odin was fine with it. He held out his arm and they walked towards the throne room. The company gathered couldn’t believe that the woman walking next to Tony was the same one when they arrived.   
“She’s all yours.” Tony said and Loki took Azura’s hand in his as Odin stood up.   
“Friends and family gathered here.” Odin said “We’re here to celebrate the bond between these two.” Odin wrapped one golden rope around their arms and they did answer each question even though they were both feeling like they were going to pass out but they were too busy being happy in each other’s company to fully pay attention and they even managed to exchange the rings on the hilts of swords without messing up once.  
“I proclaim you husband and wife.” Odin said and before he could finish, Loki pulled her close and kissed her. Tony was definitely trying not to cry as he was standing next to Peter. “I give you Princess of Asgard Azura Laufeyson.” Odin said and everyone bowed to the new Princess. Loki smiled as she started to blush with embarrassment. He held her hand as they walked towards the feast and she started to walk with a purpose. The feast was huge but that’s what Azura was expecting for an occasion like this. The Warriors Three and Sif also joined in the feast but they knew that Peter was a little young to drink.   
Thor looked to see that his brother was happily married to the woman that saved his life on numerous occasions. He stood up with a cup in hand and everyone looked to see what he was up to.  
“Tonight we raise our drinks to the newlyweds.” Thor said “To the newlyweds!”  
“To the newlyweds!” came the reply and Loki was really feeling like he was on Cloud Nine due to the feast and also sitting next to his wife. Azura decided to call it a night and she kissed her dad goodnight.  
“Congratulations, baby girl.” he said   
“Thanks Dad.” she said and she even kissed Peter goodnight   
“Congrats, Sis.” Peter said  
“Thanks, Squirt.” she said and they headed to Loki’s room so they could consummate their wedding.   
“So, this is what you were planning you little minx?” Loki asked  
“Yeah, did it work?” she asked  
“It worked.” he said kissing a trail down her neck “Shift for me.” she obliged and partially shifted into her Ice dragon form.  
“Like this?” she asked  
“Just like that.” he said and at the touch of her tail under his chin, he shifted into his Jotun form and they became a cold tangle of limbs. She even wrapped her tail around one of his horns and pulled lightly causing him to hiss in pleasure. Without them knowing, they caused it to snow it wasn’t until Azura felt a snowflake land on her arm.  
“That’s new.” she said  
“I like it.” he said and they continued even after they fell off the bed. The snow created a nice cover for them. Azura was so close that she lightly slammed her tail onto the floor which made the vibrations cause the both of them to reach their peak at the same time. They shifted back and went to clean up before heading out to meet Heimdall. He sent them to Alfheim for their honeymoon. Azura wondered what was wrong with her on their third day and she found out that she was going to be a mother. She wanted to surprise Loki with the news and he was happy to know that he was going to be a father. They finished out their week and came back to Asgard to find out that she was going to be a mother to twins, one girl and one boy.   
Loki was by her side as the twins grew and they named the girl Frigga and the boy Vali. She already reassured him that if they did have Frost Giant genes than they will accept the twins and Odin would just have to deal with it cause she wasn’t going to have more hate towards her new family. They wanted to meet the twins so badly but they knew that they shouldn’t rush things.


End file.
